One Shot- After Sweet End- Bahadur
by YetAnotherBadWriter
Summary: A short one shot after the sweet end of Wilder. This is terribly written and contains mild spoilers to the ending. Rated M for hints mild sexual themes at end


"Are you sure about this?"

Royo's brows knitted in concern as I began to close the door to the home in Umar. After spending the past few months in the bustling city, it never quite felt like the right fit. My gaze fell onto Bahadur, his muscles straining ever so slightly as he hoisted the chest that held the last of our things onto the cart.

Our time in the city had been wonderful. No longer restrained by the titles of master and slave or being trailed as fugitives of Ziya, we were free. Many nights were spent lounging in bed together, illuminated only by flickering candlelight, as we shared lazy, careless kisses and whispers of sweet nothings.

As if sensing my lingering gaze, Bahadur glanced in our direction. A soft smile caressing his lips.

"Lord Yasir could…"

Royo's voice snapped my attention back to reality.

"I know what Lord Yasir could do Royo. I appreciate all both of you have done, but Bahadur and I have decided that another path would suit us better" I replied simply.

We had tried our best in the bustling city. Although our nights were blissful, the days had grown bothersome. We no longer found ourselves in the lap of luxury and gift baskets of fresh fruit and catered goods from Lord Yasir only lasted so long. Groceries, clothes, household goods and other required goods needed to be paid for somehow.

Royo had offered Bahadur a position within the guard, however we both adamantly refused. Bahadur was finally free from the grasp of my uncle. He was no longer contracted to kill another person. And we intended to keep it that way.

He had found work in construction. His massive size and incredible strength made him very valuable to various projects across the city. My skills however…were less sought after. After nearly burning down an inn when they made the mistake of believing that as a woman, I surely could cook. And being less than skilled in many other fields, I had found work cleaning a tavern once they patrons had drunkenly stumbled their way home.

It wasn't the work that had begun to wear on our nerves. In fact, despite cleaning vomit being a regular occurrence in my daily routine, it was rather pleasant. The woman who ran the tavern was rather pleasant. She had a quick wit and sharp tongue yet a kind heart. Bahadur had even found friendly faces during the construction projects, although he has had difficulty adjusted to people treating him as an equal.

The truth was, the energy of the city was far too familiar to Ziya. Although there were some kind people, we had encountered our fair share of cruel hearts. Prejudice hiding behind painted masks and scheming plots behind friendly banter. The merchants were working angles to maximize profit and despite the free djinn, we had seen a fair share disapproving glares.

Not to mention, we were never able to quite shake the trauma we had endured. My uncle and the other conspirators had been condemned and tried for their actions. It is no surprise that rumors had spread regarding his family's connection to it all. Despite overwhelming evidence of my innocence, it simply makes for interesting stories. I had heard two young sailors at the bar whispering that Ziya's heartseer had been in a secret relationship with the niece all along and he had turned on her when it was discovered she was having a steamy affair with her family's djinn.

It took all my courage not to ruin my freshly mopped floor with the bile that rose in my throat.

When I had recounted the rumor to Bahadur, I had expected some sort of sympathy. However, my face had dropped when he clearly restrained his amusement of imaging the crusty, cowardly heartseer becoming a scorned lover of mine.

The city overall was exhausting. Everyone was constantly in motion and there was something that needed to be done or someone that needed out energy. I collapsed into bed during the wee hours of the morning while the moon still claimed the sky and Bahadur was pulled away from my side when the sun began to break over the horizon.

Over dinner one evening, we had decided on a new living arrangement. One that took us farther away from the bustle of the city.

Bahadur walked over to where Royo and I stood, placing a kiss on the side of my forehead and resting his hand on the small of my back. "We are ready to go"

Royo cleared her throat, clearly wishing to share something but finding it uncomfortable.

"Well, come back and visit sometime. You two are always welcome here" she stated stiffly.

I smiled. "Of course, Royo"

I had never thought that we would become so close to the captain of the guard. She had a very strong personality, and despite her abrasive nature, she was a true friend.

The towering woman lingered for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Embracing her, she was rigid initially. Yet eventually she softened and reciprocated. Bahadur opted for a friendly pat on the back, receiving a smile in return.

"And when you two finally tie the knot, make sure I am invited. And there is an open bar" she added before she departed.

The comment dusted Bahadur's cheek with a rosy hue. I smiled shyly.

"We should get going. We want to get there as soon as we can" he stated after clearing his throat.

Hand in hand, we made our way to the docks.

* * *

We finally arrived when the sun had set. The fiery sphere exploding the sky into golden orange brilliance before fading soft pink and eventually the inky black of night.

"Let's pull the cart by the back first" I whispered quietly to Bahadur. He nodded in agreement as we tried to remain as quiet as possible.

However, a rogue bat had spooked one of the horses and caused a commotion. The wooden door to the home swung open.

"Who goes there!" the old woman barked, a scowl embossing her features and stick waving threateningly.

"I guess the gentle surprise isn't an option" Bahadur joked as he reigned in the horses and hopped down from the driver's bench.

At the sound of the all too familiar voice, the woman's expression melted.

"Bahadur?"

The inquiry was soft, tinged with sadness and hope.

"Well, not only Bahadur" I added as Bahadur grabbed my waist and lifted me down from the cart.

Wandering hand in hand to the door, she quickly pulled us down into a tight embrace.

"Oh my children! You are safe!" she wailed softly.

It was only a few moments before she began to pull us into the home. "Quickly before anyone sees you" she whispered.

"Anisa, don't worry. Everything has been sorted out. We are no longer fugitives" I reassured as Bahadur closed the door behind us.

"Your names have been cleared?" she asked surprised.

Sharing a glance, Bahadur gave me a broad smile. "Yes, we have" he responded.

"Oh do we have a story to tell you" I added.

"Well we can talk over a cup of tea! Sit sit!" she insisted before bustling around the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, I am so glad that you two have finally have your freedom. You truly had a wild experience" Anisa said sweetly, resting a hand on my own "But I still have one question"

"And what's that?" I responded.

"What brings you here?" she wondered. Though quickly adding "I am thrilled to have you two here. But with Lord Yasir giving you a home, I would think that you would be enjoying your new lives together"

"Well, Umar wasn't the best fit for us. We realized that we felt at home when we were here. Even during the worst time in our lives, we found happiness here. And if you will have us," I said, pausing only to look at Bahadur and take his hand in my own "we would like to stay with you and continue to help you"

"Of course! I would love to have you to back. It has been far too quiet while you have been gone. And since I am alone, it has been getting harder and harder to keep up with this old farm" she sang happily.

A yawn escaped her lips "Though, this old woman has had enough excitement for one day. Once I set up the bedroom, I need some rest"

"Don't worry about it. We can stay in the barn for the night. For old times sake. Then in the morning we can get to unpacking" I offered. Receiving a laugh, she reluctantly agreed and wandered to her bedroom.

Bahadur found ourselves lying in the familiar hay piles, a heavy blanket covering us both. My head rested on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as we gazed at the stars through new holes in the roof of the old barn.

However, my mind had begun to wander. It had been awhile since I had reflected on our experience. When it was over, I was too busy relishing in my new freedom with the man that I loved. And when routine had seeped in, I was too occupied with work and playing house.

But here, it was quiet. For the first time in a very long time, we were able to just exist.

Yet…

"Baha?"

"Mm?"

"Do you remember our time in the cell?" I asked softly.

I felt his muscles tense slightly at mention of the memory. We had left the details of that event out of our story to Anisa. Feeling that the old woman did not need to hear how her sweet Bahadur had revealed a more primal aspect of his being.

But there was something that lingered in the back of my mind.

"I try not to" he responded stiffly.

"You said that it was a mating instinct"

"I hurt you"

I rolled my eyes slightly. Sitting up, I looked at him.

"Oh hush. That's not what I am talking about. You couldn't control that reaction. When you stopped, you said that you were going to mark me. What did you mean by that?"

His eyes were fixated on the hole in the ceiling. Placing my hand on his jaw, I directed his gaze to look at me.

He sighed heavily before propping himself on his elbows.

"I can't explain it. Your smell was intoxicating. I just had this uncontrollable urge. It was like…I needed to mark you. To claim you. You were mine and mine alone" he explained. He just shrugged and gave an exasperated sigh. "I was born and raised in Ziya as a slave. I had heard others mention it while I was still a gladiator, but I never asked. I didn't really have the option to make friends"

"So that was going to involve biting?" I asked.

"I suppose so"

A devilish thought wiggled into my mind.

Shifting my position, I straddled his lap.

A look of surprise crossed his features. "What are you-"

Silencing him with a kiss, I knotted a hand into his hair. Tugging his head back, I hovered my lips close to his now exposed neck.

"It may not be quite like your instinct" I purred, feeling him shiver beneath me as my warm breath tickled his sensitive skin. "I want to mark you as mine"

Pressing my lips to his neck, a quiet gasp was elicited from the large man beneath me. Slowly kissing, we melted into the hay pile beneath us as I searched for the perfect spot. During a particularly strong shudder, I had discovered the perfect spot.

Sucking gently, I listened to his quiet moans. Pulling slightly harder and taking the tender skin lightly between my teeth, I left my mark.

Pulling back to admire my handiwork, Bahadur gazed at me. Lust had begun to fill his gaze and the red mark bloomed on his skin.

"I think that I need to do a few more, don't you?" I asked sweetly

* * *

I had lost track of time. Now naked and sweaty, we had gone much further than a few love bites. Our chests heaved as we shifted on the hay.

I glanced at Bahadur's neck, now decorated in a busy pattern on love bites.

"Baha we are so lucky that Anisa can't see" I teased.

He chucked and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yes we are"

Taking a long yawn, I snuggled closer. "Good night Baha"

"Good night my love"

His strong arms pulled me tighter as we drifted off to a peaceful sleep


End file.
